Dziewczyna dla bohatera
by amazing-psyche
Summary: Kiedy kończy się wojna, Harry czuje się bardzo zagubiony. Kto pomoże mu się wreszcie odnaleźć w nowej rzeczywistości? Kanon jak najbardziej zachowany.


Na dworze panuje zmrok, a wszyscy w Hogwarcie właśnie śpią po ciężkim dniu. Ale nie Harry, on wpatruje się od kilku godzin w niebo na samym szczycie wieży i nie może poczuć tak oczywistego szczęścia. Wygrał, ale nadal pozostaje pytanie, że _co z tego_? Co z tego, skoro kolejny mały chłopiec nie będzie wychowywany przez rodziców? A jak George poradzi sobie bez brata? I jedna z rzeczy, o których marzył, to żeby ten mały, irytujący Colin poprosił go o autograf i zrobił mu zdjęcie nawet, jeśli będzie w tym momencie dłubał sobie w nosie. Nie zachowywał się dobrze wobec tych ludzi, nawrzeszczał na Remusa, pogardzał kimś, kto przez tyle lat nadstawiał za niego karku, był zwyczajnym dupkiem. To boli bardziej niż wszechobecne uczucie pustki i osamotnienia.

- Nie jest ci zimno?- słyszy obok siebie ten rozmarzony, odrealniony głos. Luna. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby ona tutaj przyszła i zaczęła mu opowiadać o jakichś stworzeniach żyjących w trawie.

- Nie obraź się, ale chce być sam- mówi gorzko.

- Spokojnie, Harry. Umiem milczeć - odpowiada cicho blondynka i zajmuje miejsce obok niego. Dziwi go to, że jej obecność wcale mu nie przeszkadza, a może i lekko ukaja go jej delikatny zapach i bijące od niej ciepło. Po chwili odzywa się nieśmiało, jakby bała się wybuchu z jego strony- Mój tata mi kiedyś mówił, że gdy ktoś umiera, otrzymuje swoją gwiazdę na niebie. Bardzo się martwiłam, kiedy mama odeszła. A wtedy tata pokazał mi jedną z gwiazd i stwierdził, że to ona patrzy się na mnie z góry i nigdy mnie nie opuści, chociaż nie ma jej przy mnie. Może to dziwne, ale zawsze czuję jej obecność, kiedy wpatruję się w gwiazdy nocą.

W tym momencie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że ona przychodziła tutaj pewnie niemal codziennie i z ich dwojga, to on jest tutaj nieproszonym gościem. I chociaż w innej sytuacji brzmiałoby to bezdennie głupio, to teraz spogląda do góry i chce wierzyć, że rzeczywiście tam gdzieś Lupin wpatruje się w niebo, przebaczając mu wszystkie obelgi i oboje z Syriuszem chcą, żeby był szczęśliwy, mimo tego, co ich spotkało, a Snape nie ma urazy o nazwanie go tchórzem i w głębi duszy też życzy mu chociaż trochę dobrze.

- Pomyśl życzenie- szepcze sennie Luna, kiedy jedna z gwiazd spada. A Harry chce być po prostu szczęśliwy.

Wiosenne słońce lekko świeci, a Harry siedzi na ganku w Norze. Niedaleko niego Hermiona z Ronem szepczą sobie coś do ucha, Neville rozmawia o czymś z Seamusem, a on siedzi obok Deana i przegląda jego rysunki. Niektóre są bardzo piękne, idealnie uchwycony zachód słońca, Hogwart, na jednym jest nawet on, Ron i Hermiona, roześmiani i beztroscy. Ale jego uwagę najbardziej przykuwa obrazek Lovegood, która trzyma w ręku mały bukiet kwiatów. Patrzy gdzieś w bok, jej spojrzenie jest przepełnione żalem. Ale wygląda tak pięknie, że aż nie wierzy, że to właśnie ona, jedynie kolczyki truskawki wskazują niezaprzeczalnie na to, kim jest dziewczyna ze szkicu.

- Ładnie ją narysowałeś - stwierdza z podziwem Harry przyglądając się jej już od paru dobrych minut. Luna ma na nim wielkie, rozmarzone oczy i pełne usta, które aż proszą się o to, żeby ją pocałować. Robi mu się głupio, nigdy nie postrzegał jej jako kobiety, tylko odrealnioną, niedojrzałą dziewczynkę, chociaż dzielił ich zaledwie rok.

- Ona jest bardzo ładna, Harry - odpowiada mu po prostu Dean, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

Ginny Weasley ma ognistorude, proste włosy, zielone oczy i czerwone usta. Jej wielkie piersi i pełne biodra, którymi lekko kołysze przy każdym ruchu, przykuwają wzrok każdego. Jej głos jest lekko zachrypnięty i donośny. Często wybucha perlistym śmiechem, łapiąc wtedy autora żartu delikatnie za kolano.

Loki Luny są słomkowożółte, wyglądają, jakby rozburzył je wiatr. Ma wielkie, bladoniebieskie oczy i lekko różowe usta. Jest niska i bardzo chuda, za każdym razem jej głos jest senny i taki marzycielski. Od wojny się nie śmieje, czasami tylko uśmiecha zagadkowo, ale Harry zawsze widzi w tym pozornym wyrazie radości dużo więcej goryczy.

Kiedy siedzą obok siebie na ślubie Rona i Hermiony, są jak ogień i woda. Potter odrywa wzrok od jednej, żeby zaraz przyjrzeć się dokładniej drugiej.

- Zatańczymy? - pyta odważnie Ginny i nie czekając na odpowiedź łapie go za rękę. Luna siedzi cicho i wpatruje się w czubki swoich zielonych butów, po chwili wstaje i kołysze się na środku parkietu, jakby sama była muzyką. Jej taniec jest tak delikatny, że kojarzy mu się z subtelną, pełną wdzięku rusałką. Weasley odważnie kręci biodrami i po chwili Harry nie patrzy już na Lunę, zapomina o całym świecie, kiedy Ginny całuje go namiętnie w usta, a później kochają się przez całą noc. Tylko gwiazdy lśniące za oknem przypominają mu nie o zmarłych, ale właśnie o niej, która siedzi gdzieś i wpatruje się zupełnie sama w to niebo.

Pani Weasley płacze ze szczęścia, kiedy Harry oświadcza się jej córce. Chociaż chce, _nie_, **musi** wierzyć, że postępuje dobrze, bo to ją kocha od piątej klasy, bo to ona jest taka piękna i seksowna, bo to ona jest kobietą, o której każdy marzy, bo to ona całuje go tak namiętnie, to nie może się powstrzymać, żeby nie spojrzeć w lewo. Luna siedzi cicho w kącie i macha nogami wpatrując się w swoje białe buty, na których jest mnóstwo żółtych kwiatków.

- Rany, dziwię się, że nie zabrali ją jeszcze do Munga - mruczy Ron, a Hermiona karci go spojrzeniem, ale widać, że uważa dokładnie to samo co jej mąż.

- Nie mówcie tak o niej, przyjaźnimy się - odpowiada im sucho Ginny, po czym zwraca się do męża - Harry, idź się spytać, co jej się stało. Zawsze tobie mówiła więcej niż mi.

On posłusznie wstaje i przybiera manierę, jakby to dla niego był przykry obowiązek, bo rzeczywiście był. Czuje wyrzuty sumienia, chociaż nigdy nawet nie całował jej ust i nigdy nic nie obiecywał, to czuje, że jest jej coś winny. A te niebieskie oczy spoglądają na niego i momentalnie robią się wesołe.

- Co tam u ciebie, Luno? - pyta z goryczą, a ona kręci głową.

- Nie przejmuj się mną, Harry. Dobrze wiem, że nie jestem dziewczyną dla bohatera.


End file.
